Flashback
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Berawal dari Nara Shikamaru yang mengantarkan makanan pada Yamanaka Ino. Hari itu mereka terus bersama dan membicarakan masa lalu mereka. /Bad Summary/ShikaIno/Setelah baca saya minta review yaa!
1. Flashback -1-

Hello ini fanfic ke-6

Pairing Shikamaru x Ino

Jangan bosen-bosen kalau baca fict karya Author yang satu ini pasti Genre-nya Romance and Pairing-nya ShikaIno.

Author Yola-ShikaIno minta maaf dulu sebelum kalian baca fict ini yaa! Maaf apabila ada typo(s) saya sudah cek apabila ada mungkin itu tidak ke cek. Gomen~!

Maaf juga kalau fict ini kayaknya OOC banget. Aku udah coba biar gak OOC.

Tanpa panjang lebar silahkan baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk Author yang satu ini ya!

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU! BANGUN!" teriak seorang wanita dari dapur. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan dikucir menyerupai nanas lalu bangun dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, pemuda itu turun dan menuju meja makan.

"Cepat makan! Mumpung masih hangat!" kata wanita berambut coklat panjang—Nara Yoshino.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda berambut nanas—Nara Shikamaru. Keluarga kecil itu lalu makan bersama. Selesai makan, Yoshino lalu mencuci piring kotor yang tadi di pakainya.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak ada misi hari ini?" tanya Yoshino pada putra tunggalnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Hm.. bisa kau bawakan makanan itu untuk _Ino-chan?" _pinta Yoshino pada putera-nya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengambil makanan yang sudah disiapkan _Kaachan_-nya itu di atas meja.

"_Ittekimasu!" _ kata Shikamaru sambil keluar dari kediamannya.

.

.

.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Aku berjalan melewati beberapa rumah yang rusak akibat perang shinobi ke-4 itu. Untung saja rumahku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, sehingga aku tidak perlu melakukan hal yang merepotkan. Aku lalu sampai di sebuah toko bunga. Yamanaka's florist. Tempat yang sangat berkesan untukku. Di tempat ini aku dan rekan setim-ku selalu saja bermain di sini.

Aku lalu mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, tidak ada jawaban. Aku memberanikan diri untuk segera masuk ke toko sekaligus rumah dari clan Yamanaka itu. Biasanya setiap kali aku masuk ke toko ini, toko ini selalu ramai dengan banyaknya pembeli. Sering kali aku membantu rekan setimku ini. Karena di sini tidak ada, aku lalu pergi ke lantai dua.

Sesampainya di lantai dua aku mengetuk pintu kayu kedua. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan terpaksa aku membuka pintu kayu itu. Aku masuk ke kamar yang berbalut warna ungu itu. Wangi bermacam-macam bunga, hal ini yang membuatku senang bila memasuki kamar yang satu ini. Aku kembali ke tujuan awal, mencari rekan se-timku dulu. Karena tidak ada di kamarnya aku mencari ke seluruh sudut ruangan tapi tetap saja tidak ada. Aku lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil makanan yang tadi dititipkan _Kaachan._

Ketika aku mengambil makanan itu aku menemukan sebuah foto yang dibingkai terletak di atas laci. Aku ambil foto ini. Foto tim 10. Dalam foto itu terdapat 3 orang laki-laki dengan 1 perempuan, salah satu dari laki-laki itu lebih tua di banding mereka bertiga. Mereka semua tersenyum tipis dalam foto itu. Namun kegembiraan masih dapat terpancar dari ekspresi setiap muka yang berada di dalam foto ini. Tapi tetap saja wajah malasku masih terlihat jelas di foto itu.

**End of Shikamaru's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal's POV**

Shikamaru sedang melihat foto tim 10 itu dikagetkan oleh seorang perempuan yang menyentuh pundaknya. Shikamaru lalu langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ino?"

"Ya ini aku. Sedang apa kau berada di kamarku?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ponytail—Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan makanan dari _Kaachan_." Jawab Shikamaru sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidur milik Ino. Ino lalu mengambil makanan yang berada di atas lacinya lalu menaruhnya di dapur. Setelah itu Ino kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan duduk di atas kursi yang menghadap dengan jendela yang cukup besar. Perlahan Ino mulai meneteskan air mata. Shikamaru yang melihat Ino meneteskan air mata langsung bangun dan pergi menghampiri Ino dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi! Aku yakin _Touchan _baik-baik saja!" kata Shikamaru. Ino hanya membalas kata-kata Shikamaru dengan senyum tipis.

"Tentu saja _Touchan _baik-baik saja kan ada Paman Shikaku yang menemani _Touchan." _ Kata Ino pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu kembali lagi membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur milik Ino. "Shika, sebelum aku pulang apa saja yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Ino.

"Hanya melihat foto Tim 10 dan mencarimu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tim 10 ya? Hmm... aku jadi ingat ketika pembagian tim waktu akademi." Kata Ino.

"Hn." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Aku kira aku adalah orang yang paling sial karena satu tim dengan si super pemalas dan juga si tukang makan serta _sensei _yang suka merokok. Tapi, aku salah setim dengan mereka sangat menyenangkan. Perbedaan yang membuat kita bersatu. Ya tidak Shikamaru?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru hanya menjawab Ino dengan anggukan pelan.

"Aku juga ingat waktu ujian chunin kau melawan Temari. Kau menyerah hanya karena lawanmu adalah seorang wanita."

"Hn." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. _'_Dan saat itu kau memberiku semangat_ Ino-chan' _kata Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

"Tapi aku senang saat aku bertarung melawan Sakura-chan. Kau tahu mengapa?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ketika aku jatuh dan pingsan, kau dan Chouji mengkhawatirkanku. Aku jadi merasa tersanjung ternyata aku sepenting itu bagi kalian, aku pikir kalian tidak pernah memedulikanku." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum senang.

"_mendokusai~!" _jawab Shikamaru singkat. Ino yang dari tadi bercerita hanya direspon singkat lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Shikamaru di kamarnya. Ketika Ino memegang gagang pintu, Shikamaru memanggilnya.

"Ino!" panggil Shikamaru.

"Apa?" tanya Ino malas.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Tanyakan saja sekarang!" jawab Ino.

"Duduk dulu!" kata Shikamaru. Ino lalu duduk di samping Shikamaru. Ino dan Shikamaru sama-sama duduk di atas kasur milik Ino. Ino sudah mengatur tempat duduknya agar nyaman, sementara itu Shikamaru mulai mengatur napasnya.

"Kau mau tanya apa?" tanya Ino yang sudah penasaran.

"Hmm tidak jadi." Jawab Shikamaru. Ino langsung memukul lengan Shikamaru pelan. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis mendapat perlakuan itu dari Ino.

"Haha.. sebenarnya itu tidak lucu tapi melihat ekspresimu membuat aku bisa tertawa, apa karena aku sudah lama tidak berbicara banyak denganmu." Kata Ino. Shikamaru yang mendengar kata-kata Ino langsung diam. Sementara itu Ino pergi dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela kamarnya itu.

"Sejak kau ditugaskan terus bersama Temari. Kau hampir tidak ada waktu untukku hmm maksudku tidak ada waktu untuk Chouji, aku, dan _Asuma-sensei. _Entah mengapa terkadang aku kesal melihatmu selalu meluangkan waktumu untuk Temari. Mungkin bukan hanya aku yang kesal Chouji juga mulai sedikit kesal denganmu. " Kata Ino bercerita panjang lebar.

"..." Shikamaru hanya menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur di atas kasur Ino.

"Kau itu pasti kemari hanya ingin numpang tidur kan, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino yang mulai kesal pada Shikamaru. Ino lalu berjalan dan duduk di samping Shikamaru. Ino lalu menatap wajah Shikamaru dan memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Aku kadang berpikir apakah kau lebih mementingkan Temari dibanding sahabat-sahabatmu? Hubunganmu dengan Chouji juga sudah mulai merenggang akibat Temari. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkan Temari. Mungkin aku hanya kesal padanya karena dia telah merebutmu dari Tim 10." Kata Ino. Ino lalu keluar dari kamarnya untuk makan makanan dari Yoshino dan meninggalkan Shikamaru di kamarnya.

"Apa iya aku melupakan Tim 10?" tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru lalu mencoba melanjutkan tidurnya tapi Shikamaru selalu memikirkan Tim 10 dan juga sikapnya. Shikamaru lalu duduk di kursi dekat jendela di kamar Ino lalu menatap langit biru kesukaannya.

"Shikamaru? Kau sudah bangun? Biasanya kau tidur lama sekali." Kata Ino mengagetkan Shikamaru yang sedang asyik memandang langit.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Jangan mengerjaiku lagi ya?" kata Ino diselingi senyum manisnya.

"Apa aku tidak layak disebut anggota tim 10?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino hanya bingung menatap Shikamaru. Ino lalu menghampiri Shikamaru dan membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Rupanya kau mendengar kata-kataku barusan ya?" tanya Ino sambil melihat langit yang berwarna biru seperti matanya itu.

". . . . ."

"Aku tidak bilang kau tidak layak menjadi anggota Tim 10, aku hanya bilang kau jarang sekali meluangkan waktumu untuk anggota tim 10 lainnya." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum melihat langit. Angin berhembus dan menyentuh kulit putih susu milik Ino.

"Bagaimana caraku untuk menebusnya?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kau saja yang cerdas tidak tahu." Jawab Ino ringan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menggantinya dengan waktu senggangku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi. Aku hanya memikirkan masa laluku saja. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dan bantu warga Konohagakure mendirikan rumah yang rusak." Jawab Ino sambil berbalik menatap mata Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak enak pada kalian semua." Kata Shikamaru singkat. Ino hanya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan ke kedai Yakini-Q ?" usul Shikamaru pada Ino. Ino lalu duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Kita? Tim 10 maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

"Hn."

"Kau lupa ya? Kita ini hanya mantan Tim 10. Tim 10 itu hanya pada saat kita di akademi." Jawab Ino.

"Tapi tetap saja kita masih sering menamai kita Tim 10." kata Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru sudah terlambat. Hari kau benar-benar keluar dari sifat aslimu. Mana kau yang _ ? _Yang selalu menganggapku merepotkan dan hanya mengucapkan sepatah dua kata?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Sesekali saja tak apa." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tugasmu, Shikamaru. Kau ingat dulu kita pernah merencanakan makan siang di kedai Yakini-Q bersama _Asuma-sensei _dan Chouji? Hanya kau yang tidak datang karena harus menjalankan tugasmu bersama Temari. Kami mengerti akan kondisimu, jadi kami hanya makan bertiga tanpamu." Jawab Ino.

"Seburuk itukah aku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hei itu tidak buruk! Kami semua bangga padamu karena kau diberikan tugas _Tsunade-sama _dan kau menjalankannya dengan penuh tanggung jawab." Kata Ino menghibur Shikamaru. "Shikamaru aku tidak suka sikapmu yang seperti ini. Aku lebih senang kau yang dulu, waktu kita masih di akademi. Kau hanya menggumamkan kata 'mendokusai'-mu dan mengataiku cerewet atau perempuan merepotkan." Kata Ino.

"_mendokusai." _Jawab Shikamaru pada Ino. Ino langsung tersenyum pada Shikamaru.

"_Shika-kun, _apakah kau tidak ingin pergi ke pemakaman?" tanya Ino.

"Kau ingin? Ayo!" kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Ino pun lalu meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka lalu pergi menuju pemakaman _Touchan-touchan _mereka.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan ke pemakaman mereka bertemu dengan Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan!" _panggil Ino. Sakura lalu menghampiri Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Kau ingin ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke pemakaman. Kau sendiri?" tanya Ino.

"Aku mau menemui Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun, ada reuni tim 7 _Kakashi-sensei _juga ikut. Ya sudah _Ja ne~_" Kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke pemakaman.

"Tim 7 memang hebat. Pembimbingnya _Kakashi-sensei _dan _Yamato-sensei. _Anggotanya juga ada Naruto yang adalah kandidat Hokage, Sasuke yang sepertinya akan diangkat menjadi ANBU, Sai yang pintar melukis dan dapat melindungi desa, dan Sakura yang ahli medis. Mereka selalu berkumpul, bahkan Aku tahu kalau Sakura sebenarnya banyak sekali tugas. Andaikan Tim 10 bisa seperti Tim 7 pasti menyenangkan." Kata Ino panjang lebar. Selesai berbicara panjang lebar Ino langsung menghadap ke arah Shikamaru. Ino melihat Shikamaru yang hanya melihat ke atas lebih tepatnya melihat langit.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membandingkan Tim 7 dan Tim 10 kok!" kata Ino yang sadar kata-katanya tadi membuat Shikamaru merasa bersalah.

"Hn. Di mana Chouji?" tanya Shikamaru dengan muka malasnya pada Ino tiba-tiba. Ino lega karena Shikamaru tidak marah padanya atas kata-katanya tadi.

"Bukannya dia pergi ke Sunagakure." Jawab Ino

"Untuk apa? Mengapa dia tidak memberitahukanku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"_Tsunade-sama _menyuruh Chouji mengantarkan barang penting Temari yang tertinggal."

"Ke Sunagakure? Tumben Chouji yang ke sana." Kata Shikamaru.

"Kau ingin pergi ke Sunagakure?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Hanya aneh dengan _Tsunade-sama _yang menyuruhnya ke Sunagakure." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Mungkin _Tsunade-sama _merasa kalau kau sedang berkabung jadi tidak mungkin menyuruhmu pergi ke Sunagakure." Jawab Ino.

"_Mendokusai." _Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai ke pemakaman mereka sama-sama berdoa untuk Asuma, Shikaku, dan Inoichi. Makam yang terakhir di datangi oleh Shikamaru dan Ino adalah makam Yamanaka Inoichi. Ino dan Shikamaru berdoa untuk Inoichi. Selesai berdoa, Ino meneteskan air matanya untuk kedua kalinya pada hari itu.

"_Touchan, _aku bahkan belum bisa membuat _Touchan _bangga. Kenapa _Touchan _pergi secepat ini?" tanya Ino sambil diselingi isak tangisnya. Shikamaru lalu mengelus punggung Ino perlahan. Ino lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Shikamaru, sementara Shikamaru memegang pundak Ino pelan.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo sekarang kita pulang!" ajak Shikamaru pada Ino. Ino lalu mengangguk dan berdiri. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu pergi dari pemakaman itu. Sebelum pulang, Shikamaru dan Ino mampir ke kedai Yakiniku-Q dulu untuk membeli makanan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kedai Yakiniku-Q, Shikamaru dan Ino lalu duduk di tempat favoritnya bila makan di kedai itu. Ino yang sudah mulai tersenyum kembali hanya mengingat kenangan-kenangannya.

"Oh iya kau ingat tidak waktu kita sedang makan di sini tapi Chouji tidak ikut makan karena dia sedang marah. Kalau tidak salah Chouji marah karena banyak orang yang meledeknya gendut. Tapi _Asuma-sensei _menggoda Chouji dan membuat Chouji membatalkan niatnya?" tanya Ino panjang lebar.

"Memangnya Chouji pernah melakukan itu ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino hanya mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali masa lalunya. "Ahh iya aku lupa! Saat itu kau sedang ada di Sunagakure. Jadi hanya aku, Chouji, dan _Asuma-sensei." _Kata Ino. "Shikamaru yang ini pasti kau ingat, waktu kita sedang merayakan ulang tahun _Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei _dan Tim 8 memberikan berbagai jenis makanan yang tadinya dipersiapkan untuk _Asuma-sensei, _malah Chouji yang makan! Haha benar-benar Chouji masalah makanan paling hebat ya!" kata Ino. "Ya yang itu adalah ulang tahun terakhir _Asuma-sensei_." Kata Ino menambahkan.

"Di hari terakhir ulang tahunnya pun aku tidak datang." Kata Shikamaru. Ino yang merasa telah membuat kekacauan lalu segera mengajak Shikamaru pergi dari kedai Yakiniku-Q tentunya setelah mendapatkan pesanannya. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu pergi ke bukit tempat mereka bermain dulu. Ino mendahului Shikamaru untuk duduk di atas rumput hijau yang ditiup angin itu.

"Dulu bukit ini penuh dengan bunga dan banyak sekali kupu-kupu. Tapi, sekarang semuanya telah hancur karena perang itu." Kata Ino pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya berbaring dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Tapi sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan." Kata Ino sambil memegang kedua lututnya dan melihat birunya langit.

"..." tidak ada respon dari Shikamaru.

"Aku memang kehilangan kedua sosok _Touchan-_ku tapi, di sampingku masih banyak sahabat-sahabatku." Kata Ino.

"..." Shikamaru yang memejamkan matanya sebenarnya belum tertidur. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara seperti ini ya, Shikamaru?" kata Ino sambil berbalik ke arah Shikamaru. "Kau itu memang setiap ada kesempatan selalu saja menggunakannya untuk tidur." Kata Ino sedikit nada kesal.

Ino lalu mengikuti Shikamaru untuk berbaring di atas hijaunya rumput yang masih kecil-kecil itu. Ino berbaring di sebelah kanan Shikamaru sambil menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai pengganti bantalnya.

"Sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak ngobrol seperti ini, Shikamaru? Rasanya memang sudah jarang sekali kita ngobrol seperti ini." Tanya Ino. Meskipun Ino tahu pasti Shikamaru tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Memang kau dan pria lainnya berbeda." Kata Ino. Shikamaru yang tidak tidur itu hanya penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata-kata Ino.

"Bila aku bersama Sasuke dia tidak pernah bersama Sai pasti selalu ada kata buku, buku, buku, dan buku. Bersama Chouji diperhatikan tapi dia lebih peduli dengan makanannya. Apalagi Kiba dia selalu membawa Akamaru, dia yang menaiki Akamaru dan aku jalan. Tapi, berbeda denganmu entah mengapa aku tidak bosan mendengar kata 'mendokusai'-mu." Kata Ino. Shikamaru yang mendengar kata-kata Ino hanya tersenyum tipis bahkan sampai tidak dapat dilihat dengan jarak dekat.

"Tapi sepertinya kau lebih nyaman dengan Temari ya? Setiap kali Temari berbicara denganmu pasti kau selalu meresponnya. Berbeda denganku, kau malah membuatku bercerita sendiri. Temari memang sudah mengubah hidupmu ya, Nara Shikamaru?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru tidak merespon kata-kata Ino.

"Meskipun kau jarang sekali merespon kata-kataku seperti sekarang, tapi aku senang karena kau menyempatkan waktumu untukku. _Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu, Shika-kun!"_ kata Ino.

"_Dou itashimashite, Ino-chan!" _ jawab Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Oh jadi dari tadi kau hanya mendengarkan kata-kataku saja ya?" tanya Ino kaget.

"_Mendokusai~!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Huh menyebalkan." Kata Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Tapi kau tidak bosan mendengarkan kata 'mendokusai'-ku kan?" tanya Shikamaru usil.

"Ya terserah kau sajalah Nara Shikamaru."

"..."

"Oh iya sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran apa isi kotak kayu di rak kiri lemari di rumahmu?" tanya Ino.

"Kotak kayu?" tanya Shikamaru balik pada Ino.

"Kau itu pikun atau apa sih? Sebelum Paman Shikaku dan _Touchan _pergi meninggalkan kita, Paman Shikaku kan menyuruhmu untuk menemukannya sebelum Bibi Yoshino tahu, ingat?" tanya Ino.

"Hn ya." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Apa isinya? Memang aku bukan anggota keluargamu tapi aku ingin tahu isinya."

"Yakin kau ingin tahu?" tanya Shikamaru menggoda Ino.

"Tuh kan sejak kau bertemu dengan Temari kau terkadang suka keluar dari sikap aslimu." Kata Ino kesal.

"Hanya beberapa kertas." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa tulisannya? Tidak mungkin isinya hanya beberapa kertas kosong." Tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Lebih baik kau ke rumahku sekarang. Ayo!" ajak Shikamaru.

"Makanannya bagaimana? Aku harus mengantarnya untuk Kiba." Kata Ino.

"Kiba? Kau dan Kiba jadian?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino hanya tersenyum manis kepada Shikamaru. Ino lalu memberikan makanan dari kedai Yakiniku-Q kepada Shikamaru. "Sebaiknya kau antarkan aku dulu ke _Konoha Hospital _dan temani aku menemui Kiba." Kata Ino. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu berjalan dan pergi menuju _Konoha Hospital_.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di _Konoha Hospital, _Ino dan Shikamaru melihat Kiba dan Akamaru berada di pintu gerbang _Konoha Hospital_. Kiba dan Akamaru lalu menghampiri Shikamaru dan Ino. Kiba langsung mengambil makanan yang dibawa oleh Shikamaru.

"_Arigatou Ino-chan!" _ kata Kiba sambil berjalan menghampiri Ino dan mendekati Ino. Sangat dekat. Ino pun dapat merasakan hembusan napas Kiba di lehernya.

"Tidak usah memperlihatkanku tentang hubungan kalian." Kata Shikamaru menyela. Ino dan Kiba sama-sama tertawa yang nyaris bersamaan.

"Tadi aku melihat semut di leher Ino, jadi aku meniupnya. Tenang saja aku tidak akan merebut Ino darimu Shikamaru!" kata Kiba. Ino hanya tersenyum manis kepada Shikamaru.

"Oh ya titipkan salamku untuk _sensei _ya!" kata Ino sebelum Kiba pergi dengan Akamaru. Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap Ino aneh. Shikamaru dan Ino langsung pergi menuju rumah Shikamaru.

"Aku dan Kiba tidak jadian kok. Kiba hanya menyuruhku membelikan makanan favorit _Asuma-sensei _di kedai Yakiniku-Q karena _Kurenai-sensei _lagi ingin makan itu. Karena Kiba gak tahu makanan favorit _Asuma-sensei _makanya dia menyuruhku membelikannya." Kata Ino.

"Kenapa _Kurenai-sensei_ tidak minta bantuanku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kiba tadi sempat bilang kepadaku kalau _Kurenai-sensei _minta jangan minta tolong padamu, karena _Kurenai-sensei _tidak mau mengganggumu. Tugasmu kan banyak." Kata Ino.

"Mengapa semua orang menganggapku super sibuk?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum singkat pada Shikamaru.

"Jawaban jujur ya, sebenarnya kau itu sudah seperti bukan orang Konohagakure lagi, lebih tepatnya seperti orang Sunagakure. Bayangkan setahun saja kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu di Sunagakure. Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka bahkan juga aku menganggapmu pria super sibuk." Jawab Ino. Shikamaru hanya mencerna perkataan Ino sambil menghitung waktu-waktunya di Konohagakure.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Shikamaru, Ino dan Shikamaru langsung masuk ke dalam rumah yang masih tergolong tradisional itu. "_Tadaima~!" _Shikamaru dan Ino yang nyaris bersamaan. Shikamaru dan Ino langsung pergi ke kamar Shikamaru yang berada di lantai atas.

"Shika, Bibi Yoshino ke mana?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah, mungkin pergi ke pemakaman _Touchan." _ Jawab Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

"Di tangga ini aku sering jatuh waktu aku berumur 5 tahun." Kata Ino mengagetkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang sudah sampai di kamarnya mencari kotak kayu peninggalan _Touchan-_nya itu. Sementara itu, Ino langsung duduk di atas kasur milik Shikamaru.

"Aku masih ingat saat kita bertiga masih berumur 3 tahun. Kita dan Chouji bermain keluarga-keluargaan, aku jadi _Kaachan-_nya, kamu jadi _Touchan-_nya, dan Chouji jadi anaknya. Haha benar-benar lucu!" kata Ino. Shikamaru tidak memperhatikan Ino, Shikamaru hanya sibuk mencari kotak kayu peninggalan _Touchan-_nya. Karena sudah 1 jam tidak ketemu, Ino membantu Shikamaru mencari kotak kayu itu di setiap sudut kamar Shikamaru. Ino lalu mencari di bawah kasur milik Shikamaru, Ino menemukan sebuah kotak kayu. Tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung membuka kotak kayu itu.

"Oh jadi isinya ini, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Katanya isinya beberapa kertas? Ini itu isinya beberapa foto." tanya Ino pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung menuju tempat Ino menemukan kotak kayu itu. "Hanya foto-foto kita waktu masih kecil. Hmm.. tapi seingatku dulu di sini ada foto Chouji." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk tempat seharusnya Chouji berada.

"_mendokusai." _Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Nih aku kembalikan, yang penting aku sudah lihat semuanya." Kata Ino sambil mengembalikan kotak kayu itu kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mengambil kotak kayu itu dari Ino dan membawa kotak kayu itu pergi keluar dari kamarnya, Ino lalu mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang.

Shikamaru sedang berbaring di atas lantai sambil mendengarkan suara air di kolam milik keluarga clan Nara itu. Ino lalu duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, untuk apa kau membawa kotak kayu itu ke sini?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru tidak menjawab kata-kata Ino, seperti biasa dia hanya menutup matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kau pasti berpura-pura tidur kan, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru tidak menjawab kata-kata Ino.

"Shikamaru, dulu waktu kau sedang bertugas di Sunagakure, anggota Tim 10 lainnya mendapatkan misi untuk pergi ke Otogakure. Haha memang lucu padahal kita sudah bukan di akademi lagi tapi kita senang menamai kita Tim 10. Karena pada misi itu membutuhkan 4 orang, jadi _Tsunade-sama _menyuruh Sai untuk bergabung menggantikan posisimu." Kata Ino.

"..." Shikamaru diam, tapi lebih tepatnya merenungkan kata-kata Ino. 'Sepertinya sudah banyak hal yang dilakukan Tim 10 tanpa aku.' Kata Shikamaru dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

**(~'o')~ TO BE CONTINUED ~('o'~)**

.

.

.

Fict yang tadinya direncanakan cuma one shoot malah jadi berkelanjutan begini. Ya sudahlah yang penting chapter 1 sudah beres.

Pusing sama alurnya? Makanya liat kelanjutannya okayy!

Suka gak sama fict ini?

Kurang Romantis?

Gak ada Friendship-nya?

Silahkan keluarin semua uneg-uneg dari fict ini lewat _**REVIEW**_

Silahkan me-_**REVIEW**_


	2. Flashback -2-

Hello ini fanfic ke-6

Pairing Shikamaru x Ino

Jangan bosen-bosen kalau baca fict karya Author yang satu ini pasti Genre-nya Romance and Pairing-nya ShikaIno.

Author Yola-ShikaIno minta maaf dulu sebelum kalian baca fict ini yaa! Maaf apabila ada typo(s)

Maaf juga kalau fict ini kayaknya OOC banget.

Chapter 2 update-nya malem jadi belum bisa koreksi begitu detail Hoamm *ngantuk*

Tanpa panjang lebar silahkan baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk Author yang satu ini ya!

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Shikamaru, untuk apa kau membawa kotak kayu itu ke sini?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru tidak menjawab kata-kata Ino, seperti biasa dia hanya menutup matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menyentuh kulitnya._

_"Kau pasti berpura-pura tidur kan, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru tidak menjawab kata-kata Ino._

_"Shikamaru, dulu waktu kau sedang bertugas di Sunagakure, anggota Tim 10 lainnya mendapatkan misi untuk pergi ke Otogakure. Haha memang lucu padahal kita sudah bukan di akademi lagi tapi kita senang menamai kita Tim 10. Karena pada misi itu membutuhkan 4 orang, jadi __Tsunade-sama __menyuruh Sai untuk bergabung menggantikan posisimu." Kata Ino._

_"..." Shikamaru diam, tapi lebih tepatnya merenungkan kata-kata Ino. 'Sepertinya sudah banyak hal yang dilakukan Tim 10 tanpa aku.' Kata Shikamaru dalam hati._

.

.

.

Shikamaru yang masih diam membuat Ino sedikit kesal. Ino lalu mengikuti Shikamaru untuk berbaring di atas lantai itu.

"Shikamaru, bisakah kau sedikit saja merespon kata-kataku?" pinta Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Dari tadi kau sibuk bercerita." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Habisnya kau diam dan tidak merespon kata-kataku." Jawab Ino.

"_mendokusai~!" _jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Oh ya, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu waktu bersama Temari. Saat kau dan dia di Konohagakure ataupun di Sunagakure." Pinta Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah Ino itu terlalu _mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Tuh sekarang aku memberikan waktu untuk kau bercerita, tapi kau tidak mau bercerita. Ya sudah aku saja yang bercerita, lagi pula aku belum beres menceritakan misiku bersama Sai." Kata Ino.

"Terserah kau." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Ino mulai bercerita,"Saat perjalanan ke Otogakure, aku sedang menyembuhkan luka Chouji, tiba-tiba aku diserang oleh beberapa shinobi dari Desa Otogakure. Aku nyaris jatuh dan mengenai semak berduri. Tapi, Sai tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangku dan menahanku agar aku tidak jatuh mengenai semak berduri."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak suka. Selesai Ino bercerita, Shikamaru dan Ino lalu diselimuti oleh keheningan. Hanya terdengar suara air dari kolam yang berada di kediaman Nara itu. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kediaman Nara itu, Shikamaru dan Ino lalu segera menuju ruang tamu. Rupanya Yoshino yang baru saja pulang dari pemakaman.

"_Ino-chan! _Kenapa tidak bilang mau ke sini? Bibi bisa buatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Kata Yoshino sambil memeluk Ino. Ino lalu membalas pelukan dari _Kaachan _Shikamaru ini.

"Ah tidak usah repot-repot. Aku kan bisa memasaknya sendiri di rumah." Kata Ino.

"Kau sudah mulai belajar memasak? Bukannya kau dulu sempat trauma karena kejadian waktu itu ya?" tanya Yoshino. Shikamaru lalu duduk di sofa duluan baru disusul oleh Ino dan Yoshino.

"Ohh waktu aku mencoba masakan kesukaan Shikamaru ya? Ya memang tapi sudah 3 tahun yang lalu aku belajar memasak. Kalau aku tidak belajar memasak nanti _Touchan _akan makan apa?" tanya Ino sambil selingi tawanya. Yoshino hanya tersenyum mendengarkan kata-kata Ino barusan.

"Aku trauma gara-gara dulu Shikamaru memintaku untuk memasak makanan kesukaannya. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku, Shikamaru, dan Chouji sedang bermain keluarga kecil dan ceritanya Shikamaru yang baru pulang misi minta dibuatkan makanan favoritnya dan aku malah membuatnya dan mengakibatkan tanganku mengalami luka bakar." Kata Ino.

"Iya. Aku langsung membawamu ke Rumah Sakit. Ketika aku pulang Shikamaru tidak mau makan karena merasa bersalah telah melukaimu." Kata Yoshino sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa iya Bibi Yoshino? Aku tidak tahu Shikamaru pernah melakukan tindakan itu." Kata Ino.

"Shikamaru sampai puasa 3 hari. Dia tidak mau makan sebelum kondisimu pulih, untung saja Inoichi mau membujuk Shikamaru untuk makan." Kata Yoshino sambil tertawa ditemani oleh Ino. Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengucapkan kata _'mendokusai'-_nya. "Oh iya ada perlu apa _Ino-chan_ datang kemari?" tanya Yoshino tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui isi kotak kayu yang dititipkan Paman Shikaku." Jawab Ino.

"Kau sudah tahu isinya?" tanya Yoshino.

"Sudah kok."

"Jadi apa keputusanmu? Aku dan Shikamaru akan menyiapkannya." Jawab Yoshino. Ino hanya memandang Yoshino dan Shikamaru secara bergantian.

"Keputusan apa?" tanya Ino bingung. Kini giliran Yoshino yang menatap Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah _Kaachan, _biar itu jadi urusanku." Kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu menarik Ino keluar dari rumahnya dan pergi ke Hutan Nara. Sesampainya di Hutan Nara, Shikamaru lalu berbaring di tempat favoritnya dan Ino berbaring di dekatnya.

"Shika, apa yang dimaksud oleh Bibi Yoshino tadi?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Kau tidak usah bohong padaku. Cepat katakan!" kata Ino sedikit memaksa.

"_mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Pelit!"

"..."

"Oh ya dulu di tempat ini kita pernah membuat janji kan?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Janji apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan muka malas walau tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia juga bingung.

"Janji untuk menikah." Kata Ino. Ketika Ino mengucapkan kata-kata itu Ino langsung memancarkan pipi merahnya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan warna pipi Ino.

"..."

"Waktu itu kau berjanji untuk selalu menjagaku. Aku masih ingat ekspresi mukamu saat kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Lucu sekali dan manis." Kata Ino. "Saat itu aku kehilangan _Kaachan-_ku dan aku terus diolok-olok oleh teman-teman seumuran kita. Bahkan anak-anak itu masih saja usil kepadaku. Lalu kau menghampiriku yang sedang duduk manis di sini dan kau mengucapkan janji itu. Haha.. bahkan aku sendiri menyetujui janji itu." Kata Ino sambil diselingi tawa.

"..."

"Aku ingin tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Temari? Sudah sejauh apa?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng pelan. Ino lalu memukul lengan Shikamaru pelan. "Ayolah aku sahabatmu! Kau bisa cerita apapun kepadaku." Rayu Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin cerita!"

"Hmm kalau tidak tentang Temari, lalu siapa gadis yang disukai olehmu?" tanya Ino.

"Yang aku sukai ya?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino lalu membalas dengan anggukkannya. "Dia seorang kunoichi." kata Shikamaru.

"Jangan bermain tebak-tebakan denganku! Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain tebak-tebakan. Sekarang katakan siapa gadis yang kau sukai?" tanya Ino yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Mungkin aku menyukai Hi—" sebelum Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimatnya, Ino sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Kau menyukai Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata? Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau baru cerita sekarang? Tenang saja Shikamaru aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Meskipun aku harus berhadapan dengan Naruto, demi sahabatku aku rela melakukannya." Kata Ino panjang lebar.

"Jangan seenaknya memotong pembicaraanku!" kata Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak memotong hanya melanjutkan saja. Tadi kau bilang 'Hi-' kunoichi yang seumuran kita dan berawalan Hi itu cuma Hinata." Kata Ino membela dirinya.

"Hmm Ino—" kata Shikamaru mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Sudahlah kau tidak usah putus asa begitu. Aku akan membuat Hinata jatuh cinta pada sahabat malasku ini. Masalah Hinata dan Naruto biarkan aku saja yang urus, yang terpenting kau harus menyiapkan kata-kata indah untuk Hinata nanti. Oke?" tanya Ino setelah memberi penjelasan.

"Aku bukan hanya menyukai Hinata." Kata Shikamaru.

"Kau menyukai lebih dari satu orang? Siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, bahkan _Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei, _dan _Tsunade-sama."_ Jawab Shikamaru.

"APA? SEBANYAK ITU?" tanya Ino.

"Pertanyaanmu tadi adalah 'siapa gadis yang aku sukai?' ya kan?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Iya dan kau menjawab semua nyaris semua kunoichi bahkan _Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei, dan Tsunade-sama _juga kau sukai." Kata Ino.

"_mendokusai!" _kata Shikamaru singkat. "suka bukan berarti cinta." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Hah apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Semua kunoichi yang tadi ku sebutkan adalah kunoichi yang aku sukai." Jawab Shikamaru dengan penekanan di kata 'sukai'.

"Sukai? Berarti yang tidak kau sebutkan adalah kunoichi yang kau cintai?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan. "Apa dia kunoichi dari Konohagakure?" tanya Ino.

"Hn."

"Ninja medis?"

"Hn."

"Cantik?"

"Menurutku dia tercantik."

"Cerewet?"

"Hn."

"Tim berapa?"

"Tim 10." Jawab Shikamaru. Ino yang mendengarkan jawaban Shikamaru tersenyum manis meskipun pipinya sudah berubah menjadi warna merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Rambut pirang?" tanya Ino meyakinkan.

"Ya."

"Mata _aquamarine?"_

"Apakah jawabanku bahwa dia adalah anggota Tim 10 kurang jelas Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mungkin. Tapi mengapa kau mencintai gadis itu?" tanya Ino menggoda Shikamaru.

"Dia berbeda dari yang lain." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Ino hanya bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru tadi.

"Ceritakan ya! Sekali-kali kamu ngomong panjang lebar gitu." Pinta Ino.

"Hn." Jawab Shikamaru. Ino mulai mendengarkan kata yang akan diucapkan Shikamaru. "Dia tidak seperti Sakura yang tega memukul temannya, tidak seperti Tenten yang banyak menggunakan senjata, tidak seperti Hinata yang pingsan bila bertemu pria yang disukainya, dan tidak seperti Temari yang selalu bersikap dewasa." Jawab Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Tapi setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing dan tentu saja dia pasti berbeda dari yang lain. Tidak ada alasan lain?" tanya Ino.

"Ada."

"Apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku terus memikirkannya." Jawab Shikamaru. Ino langsung memeluk Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya memandang awan sambil menyembunyikan warna merah di pipinya.

"Bagimu apa dia sangat penting?" tanya Ino masih dengan posisi memeluk Shikamaru.

"Perlu aku menjawabnya sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya."

"_mendokusai!"_ jawab Shikamaru.

Ino lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri mendekati sebuah pohon yang sudah sangat tua. Shikamaru lalu mengikuti Ino. Ino lalu duduk di dekat pohon tua itu dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kunai. Shikamaru hanya menatap Ino aneh. Kunai yang dikeluarkan Ino digunakan untuk menggali tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenang masa laluku. Tidak boleh?" tanya Ino.

"Boleh. Tapi untuk apa kau gali tanah ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino lalu memberhentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menggali tanah, lalu Ino menatap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. "Kau coba ingat-ingat masa lalumu!" perintah Ino. Setelah menyuruh Shikamaru, Ino lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menggali tanah. Shikamaru tampak sedang berpikir. Setelah beberapa menit Shikamaru lalu membantu Ino menggali tanah itu. Setelah setengah jam menggali, Shikamaru dan Ino mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu. Tapi, tidak sengaja Shikamaru malah memegang kedua punggung tangan Ino. Dalam waktu bersamaan mereka berdua mendapati pipi mereka memerah bersamaan.

"Sudah lama ya?" tanya Ino.

"Hn."

"Kotak kayu ini." Jawab Ino. Ino lalu membuka perlahan kotak kayu yang sudah mulai rusak. "Saat kita berumur 4 tahun, kita sempat membuat kotak kayu ini. Memang benar-benar sudah lama. Kita juga berjanji akan membuka kotak kayu ini setelah kita menjadi chuunin dan yang terpenting kertas buatan kita masih bagus Shikamaru!" kata Ino. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ino membuka kertas yang terlipat itu. Sebelum Ino membacakan isinya, Ino menatap Shikamaru dahulu. Shikamaru lalu memberikan senyum tipisnya kepada Ino. Ino mulai membacakan isinya :

_Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino_

_Kami berdua berjanji akan membuka kotak kayu ini setelah menjadi chuunin._

_Kami berjanji akan mempersatukan clan Nara dan clan Yamanaka sedangkan clan Akimichi akan menjadi saksi bersatunya clan Nara dan clan Yamanaka._

_Clan Nara dan clan Yamanaka akan bersatu melalui kami. Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino. Perwakilan dari saksi bersatunya clan kami adalah Akimichi Chouji._

_Kertas ini akan kita jadikan bukti._

_Semoga harapan kami dalam kertas ini dapat terwujud._

_Atas nama clan Nara, Nara Shikamaru dan atas nama clan Yamanaka, Yamanaka Ino._

Setelah selesai membacakan kertas yang sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu ia buat bersama Shikamaru, Ino tertawa pelan. Shikamaru juga tertawa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku benar-benar akan membaca surat ini lagi. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Shikamaru? Kau masih mencintai gadis di tim 10?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Ino yang mendapatkan jawaban Shikamaru hanya bingung tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sudah dijodohkan." Jawab Shikamaru singkat namun bisa membuat Ino menangis saat itu juga. Tapi, Ino tidak mau menangis lagi di hadapan Shikamaru. Apalagi dia menangis untuk keputusan Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu memegang rambut pirang panjang Ino dan mengelusnya secara perlahan. Ino hanya membalas perlakuan Shikamaru dengan memberikan senyumnya.

"Jadi, kertas ini kita buang saja?" tanya Ino.

"Aku jadi ingat ketika kau menulis itu." Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kertas yang dipegang oleh Ino. "Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku jika kotak itu sudah dibuka tidak ada yang boleh merusaknya termasuk kertas di dalamnya. Ino kecil yang bilang seperti itu padaku." Kata Shikamaru. Ino yang mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru langsung kembali tersenyum. _'Kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama Shika-kun!' _kata Ino dalam hatinya.

Shikamaru lalu menarik tangan Ino dan mengajaknya melihat awan sambil berbaring di atas rumput yang hijau serta ditemani angin yang menyentuh kulit mereka. _'Setidaknya aku masih merasakan kehangatan ini sebelum kau benar-benar pergi.'_ Kata Ino dalam hatinya.

"Shika, memangnya siapa gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu orangnya."

"Hah siapa?" tanya Ino.

"_mendokusai!"_

"Jangan main rahasia-rahasia lagi ahh!" kata Ino pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak menjawab kata-kata Ino, Ia hanya sibuk melihat awan yang bergerak karena ditiup angin. "Aku tebak saja ya? Rambutnya pirang? Atau pink?" tanya Ino.

"Hn."

"Apa maksudnya? Pirang? Kalau pirang berarti Temari." Kata Ino. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis namun Ino masih bisa melihat senyum tipis milik Shikamaru. "Siapa yang menjodohkanmu?" tanya Ino.

"_Touchan_ dan_ Kaachan_." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Padahal dulu clan Nara, clan Yamanaka, dan clan Akimichi sudah setuju tidak akan acara perjodohan? Makanya _Touchan _membatalkan perjodohanku, tapi sepertinya _Touchan _memaksaku untuk menerima perjodohan itu. Berarti Paman Shikaku dan Bibi Yoshino melanggar perjanjian." Kata Ino sedikit bercerita. Shikamaru tidak merespon kata-kata Ino, Ia hanya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Ino.

"Ini foto yang dititipkan Paman Shikaku kan? Hanya foto-foto kita, Shikamaru." Kata Ino. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum. _'Ayo Ino kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sebelum aku memberi tahu-mu!' _ucap Shikamaru dalam hati.

Ino lalu memperhatikan foto itu lebih detail karena tidak menemukan sesuatu dia lalu membalik ketiga foto itu. Ino langsung kaget tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan ekspresi senang. "Shikamaru, jadi—"

"Iya kau yang ku maksud tadi." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Ino lalu membaca salah satu foto waktu dia dan Shikamaru merayakan ulang tahun bersama.

_Shikamaru,_

_Paman titip Ino-chan ya? Jaga dia baik-baik._

_Paman juga bukan hanya menyuruhmu sekedar menjaga Ino tapi, cintailah Ino._

_Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhir Paman Inoichi-mu kepadamu._

_Paman di sana akan senang apabila kau mau mewujudkan keinginan Paman._

_Arigatou Nara Shikamaru._

"_Touchan _hanya menitipkan pesannya kepadamu? Huh tidak adil. Tapi _Arigatou Gozaimasu Touchan!"_ kata Ino. Ino lalu beralih mengambil satu foto lagi. Foto itu ketika Ino dan Shikamaru sedang bermain keluarga kecil seharusnya ada Chouji di samping Shikamaru tapi bagian Chouji sudah digunting.

_Shikamaru, Touchan tahu ini sangat merepotkan untukmu._

_Tapi, Touchan ingin kau mewujudkan permainanmu di masa lalu bersama Ino ya?_

_Jadilah pemimpin clan Nara yang bijak dan atasi malas berlebihanmu itu._

_Dengan adanya Ino di sampingmu mungkin kau bisa mengurangi rasa malasmu karena selalu ada dia yang menceramahi mu._

_Arigatou Shikamaru_

"Paman Shikaku aneh-aneh saja." Kata Ino sambil beralih ke foto terakhir. Foto yang terdapat 2 keluarga kecil. Keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Keluarga yang sangat berarti bagi Ino bahkan juga sangat berarti untuk Shikamaru. Satu keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang ayah yang berambut panjang sama seperti Ino dan seorang ibu berambut coklat tampak sedang menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki. Satu keluarga lainnya seorang ayah yang rambutnya dikuncir menyerupai nanas ditemani oleh seorang ibu berambut panjang coklat menggendong seorang bayi perempuan bermata _aquamarine._ Ino menangis terharu melihat foto itu. Sama seperti foto sebelumnya, dia membalik foto itu dan benar terdapat pesan.

_Nara Shikamaru,_

_Dari kecil memang kau sudah dijodohkan oleh Yamanaka Ino._

_Tapi, kami tidak ingin kau menikahi Yamanaka Ino karena pesan kami. Kami ingin kau menikah dengan Yamanaka Ino karena cinta. Hanya karena CINTA._

_Kami selalu ada di dalam hati kalian. Jangan lupa!_

_Salam, _

_Yamanaka Inoichi dan Nara Shikaku_

_Touchan Yamanaka Ino dan Touchan Nara Shikamaru._

"Haha... tentu saja kami tahu kalau Yamanaka Inoichi adalah _Touchan _Yamanaka Ino dan Nara Shikaku adalah _Touchan _dari Nara Shikamaru." Kata Ino sambil meneteskan setetes air matanya. Shikamaru lalu bangkit berdiri dan membantu Ino berdiri. Shikamaru lalu memegang pinggang Ino dan mendekatkannya ke tubuhnya.

"Semua masa lalu yang sudah kita lewat dan sekarang kita akan menentukannya untuk masa depan sudah menanti kita. Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"..." Ino tidak membalas kata-kata Shikamaru, Ino hanya menatap mata _onyx _milik Shikamaru.

"Hanya karena cinta. Jadi jika kau tidak mencintaiku kita batalkan perjodohan ini." Kata Shikamaru. Ino lalu memeluk Shikamaru erat dan menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu Nara Shikamaru." Kata Ino. "Aku akan melewati masa depanku bersamamu. Selamanya." Kata Ino menambahkan. Shikamaru lalu mencium bibir manis Ino. Ino hanya menikmati dan membalas ciuman dari Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba ada sepucuk kertas yang terbang dibawa oleh angin. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu menghentikan adegan romantis mereka. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu membaca isi dari sepucuk kertas itu.

_Masa lalu tidak akan jauh dari masa depan._

_Persahabatan tidak akan jauh dari cinta._

_Kami senang melihat kalian bisa mewujudkan permintaan kami._

"Apa ini dari _Touchan?" _tanya Ino pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku yakin ini dari _Touchan. _Semoga _Touchan _senang dengan keputusan kami." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum melihat langit yang biru dan juga awan yang bergerak seakan bersorak atas keputusan Ino dan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

**(~'o')~ FINISH ~('o'~)**

.

.

CHAPTER 2

Fict ini memang gaje apalagi bagian akhir dan bagian awal. Tapi aku harap tidak mengurangi kesan romantis di fict ini.

Saya juga atas nama Author Yola-ShikaIno *gaya* mengucapkan

SORRY! MAAF! GOMEN! Karena fict ini lebih pendek di banding chapter sebelumnya :")

Suka gak sama fict ini?

Kurang Romantis?

Gak ada Friendship-nya?

Silahkan keluarin semua uneg-uneg dari fict ini lewat **_REVIEW_**

Silahkan me-**_REVIEW_**


End file.
